


Lay With Me

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Jake and Charles are the cuddly type.





	Lay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a smaller work whilst I try to get creative and write something more detailed :) Enjoy the fluff!

Jake woke to the heavy feel of Charles’ arm wrapped around his middle, his body pressed against his back radiating heat on the cold morning as his gentle breathing hit the back of Jake’s neck. Jake smiled to himself, shifting his hips back slightly to move himself closer to his radiator of a boyfriend who let out a mumble in his sleep and tightened his grip on Jake. Drifting off to sleep again, Jake couldn’t have felt more content.

The next time Jake woke that morning, he was greeted by Charles giving him a sleepy smile. “Good morning sleepy head.” Charles whispered. Jake tried to blink himself more awake, pressing his face into Charles’ shoulder to hide his yawn, causing him to let out a soft laugh. Jake mumbled his good morning into Charles’ shoulder, sealing it with a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Charles lifted his arm up, inviting Jake to curl up properly against his side. Without hesitation Jake rested his head underneath Charles’ chin, placed his hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat, slotted one of his legs in-between Charles’. The hand on Jake’s back began to trace delicate patterns up and down his spine, something by now Charles knew Jake loved; Charles’ other hand came up to rest on top of Jake’s on his chest, locking their fingers together. 

Charles planted a kiss in Jake’s curly bed hair as Jake turned his head to nuzzle into Charles’ chest, either still in the stages of waking up properly or deciding whether it was acceptable to go back to sleep. Charles shifted slightly, moving his hand that was resting on top of Jake's to his hip, beginning to rub small circles into the exposed skin just above that his top had risen up to show. 

“I love you.” Jake spoke. “I love you too.” Was the easy response, before Charles placed a hand under Jake’s chin, gently pulling his face up to meet his own to capture his lips in a kiss. It was soft yet passionate, both taking their time to enjoy the moment, their tongues brushing against each others in light movements. 

When they pulled away, soft smiles found the way onto both of their faces as they savoured the moment. Jake reached out to pull the bed covers up around the two of them a little more, as the both snuggled further into the sheets, legs entangling together more. Jake's hand moved from Charles' chest to slide its way underneath his t-shirt, causing Charles to gasp as Jake's cold fingertips settled on his stomach. 

They lay together like that for a good while, peacefully cuddled into one another, exchanging little conversations before deciding they needed to eat. When they rose from bed reluctantly that day, they both silently agreed that moments like that were their favourite. Being able to hold each other and relax as they moulded into one another and shared stolen kisses and stories. They really had something good.


End file.
